1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a multi display apparatus, and more particularly to a multi display apparatus configured to receive inputs through each display thereof and to perform outputting accordingly, and a multi display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic apparatus in recent use such as a smart phone generally has one display.
However, as the performance of a Central Processing Unit (CPU) mounted in a portable electronic apparatus increases and multi-tasking environments capable of executing various applications at the same time are provided, it becomes difficult to effectively utilize the performance a display apparatus having just one display.
In addition, due to the development of battery technologies and thermal treatment systems, the design paradigm that a portable electronic apparatus may only have one display is not an acceptable truth any more.
Furthermore, the need has been raised to expand touch screens and introduce more various user experiences to portable electronic apparatuses in user experience oriented interface environment.
Against this background, portable electronic apparatuses having two or more displays, that is, multi display apparatuses, are emerging.
A multi display apparatus is receiving attention as a next generation display apparatus since it may execute and display various applications on multiple displays based on powerful hardware performance, and thus is not only appropriate to a multi-tasking environment, but also provides various and abundant information to a user, thereby providing new user experience.
In a multi display apparatus, not only outputting but also inputting may be performed through a plurality of displays. Therefore, the need has been raised for the technology which may perform more various inputs and outputs according to inputs of each display in a multi display apparatus.